All Ghillied Up/Trivia
*If the guard in the church tower is alerted, he will lift up the ladder to the tower. *Sometimes, if you shoot the lookout in the tower anywhere except for the head, he may perform the death animation where the enemy shoots their gun in the air while dying. If you haven't killed the one man patrol already, he will not even hear it, nor will the four enemies in the house behind you. Very odd for the reasonably loud sound it makes. *If the helicopter by the church is alerted, the helicopter will open fire on the church, destroying the tower and roof. *Enemies will not take damage if they wander into radioactive areas even though they are wearing normal Ultranationalist uniforms. *Strangely, if the player swaps out his USP for a RPG-7, Stinger, G36C or P90-SD, he is given an AK-47 in One Shot, One Kill. But if the player swaps his USP for an AK, he is given the USP back in One Shot, One Kill. *The Russian woman on the poster looks exactly like the female soldiers from Call of Duty 2. *If the player follows the enemy troops that had just been sneaked past, they will run into a radioactive zone. *At the section before you sprint out underneath the trucks, MacMillan will stand in the open and face two tangos talking and shushing the player. If the player stands up too, the tangos will notice but won't notice MacMillan if the player stays prone or crouched. *After the BMPs have reached the road and all the enemy patrols have left, the player can shoot at the BMPs without raising any alarm. The soldiers will vanish into thin air. *If the player shoots the two soldiers by the truck as they bend over to pick up a body, they will fall but sometimes their invisible "ghosts" will continue to pick up and throw the body into the pond. *If the player shoots the rabid dog, a numerous amount of other dogs come out from unreachable areas. You will hear a howl and MacMillan saying "That doesn't sound good". He will always say this no matter how many times you do this. The dogs will all start attacking the player and MacMillan. *If MacMillan dies, the screen will blur and it will say "Your actions got MacMillan killed!" *If the player goes prone in the house with enemies inside at the beginning of the level, the enemies will not see the player until he is almost right next to them. *There is a rare glitch that, if the player fails the mission, they will have to start the whole mission again with no checkpoints. *In this mission, it is possible to make the dogs in the first house temporarily friendly. The player can do this by eliminating the guard that comes out of the house silently, then picking up his weapon. If the player shoots and kills both of the guards within a half-second, the dogs will not notice. In fact, the player can even walk up to them, and even shoot near them. They will not attack unless the player raises the alarm later. * The developers decided to change the weapons that the two men would carry, because in the E3 trailer and in the first screenshots from the game, Cpt. MacMillan was carrying a silenced M4A1 SOPMOD. This picture on the top of the back-cover of the game's original box can be seen. * When using God mode and a dog kills the player, they will repeatedly get killed over and over again with the 'game over' sign. * If one knifes MacMillan when crawling under the trucks, he will continue to move. However, he will then stop when the car with enemies appears, and the screen will say, "Your actions got MacMillan killed." *If looking closely at Captain MacMillan's right boot the player can make out what appears to be the U.S. Marine Corps symbol. *Even if the player fires beside their faces, silenced weapons do not alert enemies upon being fired, unless it wounds an enemy. *Enemies can be alerted by corpses and the sight of a death, even with the 'A Bad Year' cheat. *With the "A Bad Year" cheat on, the wild dog is biting and standing over a pile of blood and bites into the air. *The two guards by the truck appear to have an unlimited number of bodies to throw into the pond. *"All Ghillied Up" is another level in which a statue holding a PPSh-41 can be found. The statues can be seen as a giant grave marker in the cemetery next to the church. *If the player is seen by the sniper on the fire escape, just run through the flat windows and out onto the dumpsters. The dead Ultranationalist soldier, which is being eaten by the rabid dog, will just re-incarnate from the dead, get up and start shooting at the player. *The first 2/3 of this level is used in the Spec Ops Mission Hidden in Modern Warfare 2, played in reverse and with various updated weapons. *This level is much more colorful in the Wii version of the game. Instead of the gloomy gray and brown colors, the Wii version features fall colors, such as orange, red, yellow, green. *If the player kills the third guard and allows the patrol by the church to pass, it will trigger a different dialogue from MacMillan when the player exits the church, even causing the Hind that passes overhead to circle around. *Captain MacMillan will sometimes comment "Ouch," if the player blows up the soldier on the fire escape. *It is possible to shoot down the helicopter with a Stinger. You can find the Stingers in the Church and the top room of the fire escape. *If the player follows the BMPs traveling down the road, they will just stop after about 50 meters. The sound of the BMPs moving is still audible though. *Even though the player can destroy the trucks at the convoy, the tanks at the front and back of the line are treated as map models, and are thus indestructible. *As seen in localization strings, the level originally was called "Zones of Exclusion", it was placed in 1995, and the player used a Barrett .50cal instead of the M21. *Throughout the level, MacMillian refers to Price as "leftenant." While this is the correct English pronunciation, it is spelled incorrectly in the subtitles as "leftenant." The correct spelling is lieutenant - no matter what the pronunciation. *When MacMillan orders the player to shoot the patrol on the church tower, if the player aims to the circle-shaped tower, MacMillan will say "No, the square tower." or "You're pointing at the wrong tower. He's in the right tower." *There was a bug that was patched which the player's name said "Soap Mactavish" instead of "Lt. Price" *If the player listens carefully to the talking guards in the house near the beginning of the mission, he can hear that one of the Ultranationalists is speaking on a cell phone (however he is wearing a gas mask )and he's talking about a man called Yura, who can be the Ultranationalist interrogating Griggs in the level, Ultimatum. *While moving through the building after sneaking past the wild dog, echoes of what sound like children playing can be heard, made all the more eerie by Macmillan's coincident speech about the place being a ghost town. *Chronologically, this is the first Modern Warfare mission. *This is the first mission in the Call of Duty series where the player wears a ghillie suit. *This is the only campaign level in Modern Warfare where the player can get a P90 equipped with a red dot sight and a silencer. *This is the only level where there are Attack Dogs that are not sided with either Russians or the player. *It is possible to eliminate all the enemies at the convoy area without getting yourself or Macmillian killed. To do this, kill the sniper on the fire escape, then run up to the top room and grab a stinger missile. Shoot down the helicopter in the field, then snipe as many enemies as you can while they run towards you. There are three or four dogs to pay attention to as well. When the enemies get too close, go back in the room and pick up the G36C, then use this to eliminate Ultranationalists as they come up the fire escape. Camp in the room and pick them off until they are all eliminated. It is tricky to pull off, but can be done. *If the player manages to destroy the Hind when at the church, Macmillan will say "Now you're just showing off." *If the player and MacMillan are compromised, MacMillan will say "The word stealth doesn't mean anything to you, does it? Move up." *Also, if the player blows their cover twice or more, Macmillan will say "We won't go very far shooting ourselves out of every situation", and "You live a charmed life lieutenant" *It is unknown how MacMillan and Price got to Pripyat in the first place as the area behind them is full of radiation and so is the surrounding area. *The statue of a Russian soldier holding a PPSh-41 is re-used in one of GoldenEye Reloaded's multiplayer maps. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Trivia